


Sugar Daddy and Dan

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy Phil Lester, sugarbaby!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Sugar baby Dan is afraid that his sugar daddy Phil will fire him if he catches feelings. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 5





	Sugar Daddy and Dan

Dan had been Phil's sugar baby for almost a year, and he was entirely pleased with his life. All that was expected of him was to have sex with Phil whenever he needed it, and that was a reward in itself. No more working minimum wage at Starbucks; he was living a life of luxury. Anything he wanted, Phil bought for him, not to mention the thousands of dollars wired to his bank account every week. But they had grown closer in the year that Dan had been working for Phil. He thought of Phil as more than just financial support and great sex.

Nervously, he decided to bring it up to Phil over dinner one night.

"Umm... Phil?" Dan began, pushing his food around on the plate and avoiding eye contact with the older man across from him.

"Yes Dan? Is there something wrong? Was I too rough last night? I'm so sorry if I was-" Phil sounded worried, and that was the last thing Dan wanted.

"No, no. Last night was great," Dan self consciously pulled up the collar of his shirt to make sure it covered the hickeys Phil had left the night before. "I just..."

"What is it baby?" Phil placed his hand over Dan's, gently rubbing circles with his thumb, "You can tell me."

Dan bit his lip before finally meeting Phil's gaze, "Are we... More?" he finally asked.

Phil's eyes widened as he realized what Dan was asking. "Dan..."

"No never mind, it was stupid." Dan blushed furiously and pushed off Phil's hand, stabbing his noodles harder than was necessary.

"Dan." Dan ignored Phil, continuing to study his noodles. "Dan!" Phil repeated, more forcefully, making Dan jump, but he refused to look up. Phil let out an angry breath and shook his head before calling for a waiter to give him the check.

Dan refused to look at Phil as the older man drove them home, attempting to scoot as far away from Phil as he could within the confines of the Ferrari. Phil was thankfully silent, and Dan hoped that in the morning all would have been forgotten and they could go on as they were. Those hopes were dashed as Phil cornered him against the door of his apartment.

"Dan, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Dan attempted to step past Phil, but Phil simply took a step to the side, now just inches away from Dan.

"Yes there is." Phil crossed his arms, "Why wouldn't you talk to me at the restaurant?"

"There was nothing to talk about." Phil glared, and Dan's resolve weakened. "I didn't want you to fire me," he blurted out.

"Why would I fire you?"

"Because- because I'm just your sugar baby. I'm here to please you and not for... Emotional attachment."

"Said who?"

Dan was silent, staring at his shoes, the ones Phil had bought for him, to avoid looking at the man.

"Dan," Phil's voice was soft, "look at me please." Dan slowly looked up, his stomach twisting into knots as his eyes met Phil's. Phil didn't speak, but pulled Dan in for a kiss. It wasn't like their kisses, it was sweet and soft. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him close.

After a minute, Phil pulled away, resting his forehead on Dan's, "You are more than just my sugar baby," he whispered.

"Are you sure?" Dan fidgeted with his jacket sleeves, looking down at his shoes again.

"Yes I'm sure." Phil tilted Dan's chin up, pecking him on the lips, "And I'm not going to change my mind either."

"Are you really sure?"

Phil shook his head and laughed, "Yes Dan I'm sure. Do I need to prove it to you?"

Dan knew what that entailed, and he shrugged, feeling better, "I wouldn't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't." Phil smiled and shook his head but took Dan's hand and led him to the bedroom.

He pushed the younger man against the bedroom door, sliding a hand behind his head so it didn't slam into the wood. Their lips met again, Phil pushing his tongue into Dan's mouth. He trailed a hand down, unbuckling the Chanel belt he'd bought Dan last week and sliding his hand into the younger man's jeans. Dan's breath hitched as Phil wrapped a hand around his cock, his head tilting back, inadvertently giving Phil access to the tender spots on his neck. Phil didn't hesitate, quickly attaching his lips to Dan's neck, seeking out the sweet spots already covered in hickeys. 

Dan walked them forward, pushing Phil down on the bed and straddling him. He unbuttoned the older man's shirt, kissing down his chest before removing his belt and pushing his pants down around his ankles. Phil let out a sinful sound when Dan slid a hand into his boxers, this only encouraged him and Dan quickly sank down on his knees to take him into his mouth. He teased the older man, tracing his tongue down the veins of his cock, never fully taking it into his mouth. Phil wrapped his fingers into the brunette's curls, pulling him up for another kiss before flipping over, pinning Dan to the bed beneath him. He pulled off the younger man's shirt, tossing it to the side and biting a trail down his chest, stopping just above his jeans before removing those as well.

Dan bucked his hips up, desperate for any contact, but Phil just held his hips down to continue leaving teasing kisses down his body. "Please daddy, I need you to fuck me." 

Phil smiled with his lips still pressed against Dan's chest, slowly moving his kisses down until he reached the elastic of Dan's boxers. He quickly removed them, Dan's erection springing free, and continued his slow march of kisses, dipping dangerously close and then moving back again.

"Fuck, daddy- Phil, please."

Phil claimed his lips in a rough kiss once again before grabbing the lube from the nightstand and beginning to coat his fingers. He circled Dan's hole, watching him squirm, before slowly entering one, curling it around before adding a second, scissoring and stretching Dan. As he entered the third, his fingers brushed against Dan's prostate, Dan gasped and bucked his hips into Phil's hand. He continued to move his fingers, holding down Dan's hips to keep him from bucking as Phil hit his prostate with each movement.

"Daddy please," Dan moaned, ever impatient, "I want you."

Phil slowly removed his fingers, leaving Dan squirming as he coated his length with lube. "Dan gets what Dan wants," he whispered into Dan's ear as he slowly entered. Phil rejoined their lips taking his time with his thrusts, trying to hit Dan's prostate each time.

"Fuck," Dan practically shouted, his nails digging into Phil's back.

"You have such a dirty mouth," Phil muttered against Dan's lips, speeding up his thrusts.

"You love it," Dan managed through his moans. He was leaking precum and Phil began stroking Dan's length slowly, keeping up his thrusts. Phil felt the familiar tightening in his stomach as he watched the younger man fall apart at his touch. "I'm close daddy," Dan murmured, his eyes closed and mouth hanging half open as Phil continued his movements. Phil hit his prostate again and Dan came suddenly. Phil followed, riding out his orgasm as Dan became sensitive before gently removing himself and grabbing a towel to clean up.

"Thank you," Dan whispered quietly as Phil cleaned him up.

"For what?"

"For caring."

"Baby, I always will," Phil took Dan's hand, playing with his fingers, "And no, I'm not going to change my mind."


End file.
